


Alone Time

by ghostofviper



Category: Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Masturbation, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Dragon Lee just wants some time alone.  Request written for prompt "I want to be alone"





	Alone Time

As much as he loved his brother, at the moment Mistico was driving him out of his mind. Dragon Lee heaved a pointed sigh of irritation waiting for his brother to get the hint that he wanted him to leave. Instead Mistico got more comfortable, grabbing a pillow and propping it under his chin as he lay by Dragon’s knee making sure the ice pack stayed firmly in place. 

“You don’t have to stay in with me.” Dragon said. “I can manage to ice my knee on my own.”

Mistico shifted onto his side to smile at his brother. 

“I don’t mind bro, I want to make sure you’re okay.” 

Dragon sighed loudly again, leaning his head against the wooden headboard behind him. Apparently he was going to have to be blunt; sometimes Mistico wasn’t the most observant of people. 

“I’m fine.” Dragon said shortly. “I appreciate you wanting to check up on me, but really I want to be alone. I need some time to myself for a while.” 

“For what?” Mistico scoffed. “Not like you can go anywhere…what are you going to do by yourself?” His voice trailed off and a wide grin split his lips making Dragon groan. He knew exactly where this was going.

"Why didn’t you just say so bro?” Mistico laughed hopping from the bed and reaching for his jacket on the back of the desk chair. 

“I’ll let you have all the ‘alone’ time you need.” He cackled.

“It’s not for that!” Dragon shouted at his brother’s departing form wishing he had something more substantial than a pillow within grasp to throw after him. Mistico’s laughter could be heard trailing off down the hall making Dragon roll his eyes. Brothers were a pain in the ass sometimes. 

Shifting the ice pack on his knee, Dragon stretched and grabbed Mistico’s recently vacated pillow, propping it behind him before settling back against the pillows wanting to catch a quick nap while he was left alone. 

Unfortunately sleep didn’t come, Dragon tossing restlessly trying to dispel the idea Mistico had unwittingly put in his head. All he had wanted was his brother to go so he could get some much needed sleep, but now his cock was twitching and his thoughts racing with unsavory thoughts. 

Cursing under his breath Dragon knew there was no way he was sleeping until he took care of his growing problem he pushed off the bad and hobbled over to his bag, grabbing his tube of lubricant and laying back on the bed. 

Pushing down his shorts Dragon generously coated his hand, his head falling back with eyes closed as he pictured the pretty girl he had hooked up with his first night here in Japan. His fist tightened around his cock stroking it hard with quick smooth strokes, squeezing over the tip eliciting a groan from his lips as his hand moved faster. 

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself stroking his length with quick twists of his hand, his free hand moving to cup his balls, squeezing them gently as he worked to get himself off. Stuttered breaths filled the air as his fist moved over the tip of his cock squeezing out precum and slicking it over his slit. His hips bucked off the bed, strokes coming faster and faster, fingers gripping his thickness until he came with a grunt cum streaming out over his stomach. 

Just then the door opened and Mistico stepped in, yelling and quickly turning his back as Dragon scrambled to cover himself. 

“I thought you said it wasn’t for that?” Mistico said laughing hysterically, bent over at the waist as he shut the door behind him his boisterous laughter echoing through the door. 

“Goddamn it. Wish I was an only fucking child.” Dragon muttered, cheeks flaming in embarrassment at having gotten caught jerking off by his brother.


End file.
